


One More Dream

by kristalt



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ Storyline Event, Dreams vs. Reality, M/M, My first english fanfic, Soulmate AU, Tags Are Fun, but idk how do I tag, in my heart it's all gay, my beta saved me this time, seongjoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristalt/pseuds/kristalt
Summary: The breeze on my face could be felt while I walked through that place. Every step seemed so quick, but they were slow enough for that person to walk further away. I couldn’t see their face and even less could see who that was. I couldn’t call them, cause I didn’t know their name. I only felt their scent, so strong it was almost real. And their bracelet, that couldn’t get out of my head, shone right when the sunlight hit it.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 6





	One More Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this fic I sent to the ateez event.  
> I wanted to continue this fanfic for something about soulmate au seongjoong time travel, but who knows in the future.

_The breeze on my face could be felt while I walked through that place. Every step seemed so quick, but they were slow enough for that person to walk further away. I couldn’t see their face and even less could see who that was. I couldn’t call them, cause I didn’t know their name. I only felt their scent, so strong it was almost real. And their bracelet, that couldn’t get out of my head, shone right when the sunlight hit it._

  
_Open your eyes._

And that night turned out like any other. Once again I dreamt with that unknown person. I didn’t know anything about them: name, face, or where they were from. I was only left with the conviction that the dream was about the same person every single night. Besides feeling it was about them, they had a silver bracelet that couldn’t get out of my head. I could see it clearly. These dreams were like memories of moments I never lived before. I felt something was connecting me with that person, like I had the purpose to find them.

Did I really have the mission to find that person? Or the mission I had was along with them? I thought about it every day. But why?

"It’s just a stupid dream, Seonghwa" I repeated aloud to myself so I could understand and push that thoughts and theories away from my mind.

I got up and got dressed to work. It didn’t take long for me to be ready and on my way to the subway station. Guess I was living on autopilot for so long that I could say I didn’t remember how I got to the train so quickly. There was this problem, maybe my head was so busy with the mysterious dream’s person that everything else around was just a supporting role in this whole situation.

If at least I could see their face for one moment, damn it. Or if I knew how to tell perfume’s scents apart to the point I could ask someone which perfume they were using. Was it weird to smell it even seconds after I woke up? Should I draw that bracelet? Maybe I should, that way I wouldn’t forget about it. Not that I didn’t remember it clearly, but you never know. _My goddess, Seonghwa, get a hold of yourself. You’re going insane just because of a dream._

I looked out of the window to see if I had arrived at my station, but I realized it was still far away from it, so I grabbed my notebook in my backpack and sketched the bracelet on the paper. I’m not good at drawing, but I want to insert some details, so I could recognize it, for example the lock that was very specific and way different from other bracelets. The more I drew, the more I could see flashes of the dream inside my head, making it hurt badly.

The subway stopped at a place where many people were going back and forth. I had no idea which station that was, but a lot of people got out there. A commotion started taking place at the door so everyone could get out of the train, then I saw someone dropping something. I went fast for it in order to get it and hoped I could have time to hand it back before they got out, but I was petrified when I saw that object closely.

It was the bracelet.

  
That wasn’t possible, it was exactly the same. I didn’t need to look at my drawing, that was it, the same one I saw so many times overshadowed by the sunlight while the person of my dreams walked in front of me. I was static for a moment, being only pushed and yelled at by some strangers around. But I couldn’t move, even if I tried. My mind screamed “Run!” and I couldn’t do it. Until I realized that everyone that should get out at that place had already gone, among them, the owner of the bracelet. I compelled my whole body outside the train before the door closed.

I ran as fast as I could, my legs hurt while I walked up the stairs. The sweat started to drop down my face and I closed my eyes like I could make my feet go faster. Damn it, I didn’t know who dropped this, I didn’t see who it was. But I felt, inside my heart, that I would know when I got close to them.

And just like my dream, I finally found the owner. Now, different from the dream, I could see the person. It was a blue-haired man. For the first time, I was seeing something besides the sunlight. I could smell the scent again, like I smelled every single night. I was him.

I shouted “Hey!” and he turned around. His face showed that he wasn’t so surprised to see me like I was to see him. He stopped walking and kept staring at me, scared. Even if I couldn’t see his face in my dream, I felt it was him. I felt the same summer breeze on my face, I hurried my steps, but he was still far away. I don’t know if that was possible, but I felt the sunshine hitting the hand the bracelet was held in. It was hot, really strong. I could see the glimmer from my side view. What was going on? Why couldn’t I get closer to that guy?

“Hongjoong!” shouted a man wearing a black hat and black clothes, he was far away, beyond the bracelet’s owner. I could feel the time stopping in that moment and an intense force in my chest started holding it tight. I closed my eyes because of the pain and I could hear a voice whisper close to my ear.

  
_Open your eyes._


End file.
